


Close

by Schuyler



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferris cleans out his locker for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

It's been a loud, exciting day, with everyone gathering as close as they can to soak up a little of that Ferris Bueller magic before it's all gone a hundred and sixty three miles away. Ferris tells the late-hanging group of sophomores that have cornered him near the gym that he has forgot something in the main building and finally gets away and back up the corridor where the senior lockers are. Sloane is sitting on a bright green bench chatting with Cameron, who is sitting on an overturned garbage can and they both look up and smile when Ferris comes sliding into the hall. They waited for him. Ferris smiles back. 

You ready to do this thing?" Cameron asks, hopping down from the garbage can. 

"Yup. Last chance." 

Cameron turns the can right side up and kicks it towards the bank of steel lockers and Sloane comes over to lean against them, giving Ferris just enough room to squeeze in and open his locker for the last time. Sloane immediately starts digging out lunch bags, half-eaten candy bars, and fruit that is far past it's prime. Cameron is gathering into his arms everything Ferris might keep, a jacket, some pens, a dog-eared copy of "All Quiet on the Western Front". Ferris is picking carefully through memories, pausing to marvel at a picture of himself and Sloane at prom, the mangled wrapping paper from the gift Cameron gave him for Christmas, a necklace of his sister's that he had found dropped in a hall. Meanwhile, Cameron and Sloane are sorting through the crap at lightning speed. Ferris grabs for a bit of paper going towards the trash with the heap in Sloane's hands and when he holds it up, she can see that it's an imprint of her lipstick. He rifles through the back of a binder until he finds a sticker from a terrible band that the three of them saw together, painstakingly peels it off, and sticks it to Cameron's thigh. Cameron and Ferris used to always clean out their lockers together and it would take Cameron fifteen minutes and take Ferris two hours. He looks up and his locker is empty except for some stickers that wouldn't come off with a chisel and smiles at Cameron. "You just wanted to hurry me." 

Cameron grins like he's been caught. "You were going to burn daylight, Ferris. Summer's a'wasting." Ferris nods sharply, salutes, and then slams the locker door closed. He pinches Sloane, and chases her out of the building, making sure that Cameron is hot on his heels.


End file.
